dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Terra-Dois
afirma efetivamente que a primeira aparição da Terra-dois foi em . Tais eventos incluem: ** Washington, D.C.: *** Em 1936 o Edifício do Capitólio foi destruído por uma gangue de terroristas com mascaras de gás, usando um grande tanque blindado. *** Em 1939, o Capitólio foi destruído novamente, assim como o Tesouro dos EUA, pelo Prof. James Barton, usando mísseis controlados por rádio. ** Área da Cidade de Nova York: *** A cidade de Nova York foi inundada em 1939, devido ao derretimento da calota polar, causada pelo raio de calor de Berhener. ***A Cidade de Nova York foi atacada por Dr. Carl Kruger e sua Horda Escarlate, com zepelins e raios da morte, matando centenas morrem em 1939. *** Um número desconhecido de passageiros de metrô foram eletrocutados pela arma elétrica do Doutor Hastor em 1940. *** Vários grandes edifícios no centro da cidade foram derrubados pela arma gravitacional de Alexandre, o Grande em 1940. *** A grande ponte suspensa foi destruída pela arma dissolvedora de metal de Hugo Vreekill em 1940. *** Toda a população das duas cidades próximas a Cliffland foi encontrada morta em 1941. *** Também em Cliffland em 1941, uma seção inteira da cidade foi destruída em uma erupção vulcânica, então icebergs gigantes derrubaram vários arranha-céus, e então a cidade foi inundada a uma profundidade de várias histórias, com milhares de baixas em todos os três eventos. *** Um ataque baseado em aeronave usando o Lançador de bola de fogo de Jonathan Klegg causou destruição generalizada e pânico, e uma contagem desconhecida de feridos, em Nova York, em meados de 1941. Esta é uma história '' Zatara . Não é uma história em que Clark Kent aparece. Nesta história, Clark Kent trabalha para o "Planeta Diário", não a "Estrela Diária". Esta história aconteceu, na Terra-Dois. *** O Raio Desintegrador da Vingança destruiu uma igreja, matando milhares de pessoas, depois foi usado para destruir um navio de guerra e uma barragem importante, em 1939. *** O lançador de bolas de fogo de Jonathan Klegg causou destruição e pânico e um número de vítimas desconhecido em meados de 1941. ** Também em 1939, outra cidade americana, Cornyville, foi destruída pela toxina da "Morte da Neve" de Mobrune. *** Outro ataque aéreo usando o raio de dissolução de metal de Ivan Borloff também causou destruição generalizada e pânico, e uma contagem de baixas terríveis, em meados de 1941. . ** Pelo país: ***Uma série de terremotos artificiais espalha destruição e pânico por uma variedade de locais nos Estados Unidos, pela maquinaria científica do Capitão Vurm em 1941. *** Por um breve período durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Estados Unidos como um todo ficou sobre um governo ditatorial de um homem. ** África & Arábia *** Ulonda, uma cidade pouco conhecida no Saara, e uma rica fonte de rádio, foi atacado por um senhor da guerra renegado, Zolar, Com uma frota de naves movidas por rádio, estavam armados com as armas "morte de meteoros", chovendo orbes mortais pela cidade, engolfando Ulonda numa destruição terrível, matando provavelmente centenas e talvez milhares, de civis Ulondianos. ** África & Europa *** Várias cidades costeiras da África e da Europa foram atacadas, por Homens da Lua, com gás irídio, matando milhares, no início de 1941. ** América Latina: *** Cidade do México: Em meio a uma sangrenta, sobrenaturalmente-instigada, guerra racial, um enorme passo uma estilosa pirâmide azteca surgiu a partir do centro da cidade, criando uma destruição em massa nas ruas e estruturas adjacentes, pairando sobre toda a cidade. Depois os participantes tinham apenas lembranças confusas e incompletas desta carnificina, e muitos de seus concidadãos foram mortos . As crônicas não fazem qualquer menção a este hediondo edifício nunca ser retirada ou desmontada. ** Pelo mundo: *** A rotação da Terra foi interrompida pela maquinaria científica de Adam Igorovich e, em seguida, a Terra foi puxada para mais perto do Sol em 1941. *** Um pedaço do planeta Netuno quebrado, voou através do Sistema Solar, e aterrissou na Terra, formando um novo continente, chamado Neptunia. 'Pós-Crise Durante a Crise nas Infinitas Terras, Terra-Dois deixou de existir, embora aspectos, personagens e locais de que foram efetivamente fundiu-se com aspectos da Terra-Um, Terra-Quatro, Terra-S, e Terra-X para formar um universo composto . O aspecto mais notável foi sobrevivendo muitos dos heróis não-duplicados (incluindo os membros da Sociedade da Justiça, tais como Jay Garrick, Alan Scott e Ted Grant) foram recriados para ser nativo à realidade da Nova Terra. :Embora ainda por algum inexplicável ocorrência tanto Kara Zor-L (conhecido como Poderosa) e Per Degaton ambos sobreviveram a eliminação histórica da Terra-Dois e retem sua base original e origem da Terra-Dois do Multiverso. Após a Crise nas Infinitas Terras, a designação da Terra-Dois foi dado a Terra anti-matéria povoada pela terceira encarnação do Sindicato do Crime, como no momento em que era o único verificável "outra" Terra conhecido da DC como Terra Primária. Muitos leitores ainda se referem à realidade antimatéria como "Terra-Dois", enquanto outros agora enfrentá-lo como "Terra-Dois da antimatéria" e "Terra do Sindicato do Crime" agora. Hipertempo Cópias de alguns personagens da Terra-Dois apareceram como "fantasmas" no tema de super-herói no restaurante '''Planeta Krypton que na realidade era um arsenal. Entre as armas no restaurante estava o anel de poder de Alan Scott (junto com o Anel de Poder e um anel de Lanterna Verde regular). Um Superman Terra-Dois é mostrado tentando penetrar uma barreira em torno de sua cidade e mais tarde percebe que ele tem uma porta "mesmo que ele não vai usá-lo. Não é de hoje de qualquer maneira." Mais tarde, revelou-se que o hipertempo desempenhou um papel na criação de um análoga Terra-Dois quase idêntica.O Guia da Multiversidade Vol 1 1 'Crise Infinita' Uma cópia da Terra-Dois da Pré-Crise Terra-Two foi brevemente feita, junto com outras realidades divergentes, durante um evento chamado "Crise Infinita". Este incidente viu o retorno dos habitantes originais da Terra-Dois como Kal-L (Superman) e sua esposa Lois Lane Kent, aonde tinham desaparecido em uma dimensão paradisíaca após os acontecimentos da primeira crise. Acompanhados por Alexander Luthor - o único sobrevivente da Terra-Três e arquiteto por trás re-criação da Terra-Dois e Superboy Primordial. Este Terra-Dois duplicata era estéril e não povoada e acabou por ser recombinada na Nova Terra no final de Crise Infinita. No arco Vosso Reino do Amanhã depois da Terra-22, Superman apareceu para Wally West e Jay Garrick usando a esteira cósmica uma tentativa de visitar a Terra-Dois e ao longo do caminho eles vislumbram o que parece com a Terra-Dois antes de chegar no vazio que era a Terra-Dois. Posteriormente Poderosa é transportada para a Terra, que não só se lembra de "céus vermelhos" (uma referência comum à Crise), mas parece ser uma cópia carbono da velha Terra-Dois; Problema é que lá já tem uma Poderosa. Starman eventualmente revela que as ações de Alexander Luthor reviveu o multiverso que é o porque da Terra-Dois tem sua própria Poderosa (e porque sua Krytonita afetou a Poderosa da Nova Terra). 'Convergência' As ações de Brainiac, Parallax e o Superman da Nova Terra desfazem os eventos da Crise original, restaurando Terra-Dois e o resto das terras infinitas para o Multiverso. | PontosDeInteresse = 'Geografia incomum, cidades:' Um número significativo de cidades americanas existia exclusivamente na Terra-Dois, e muitos deles não tinha homólogos diretos sobre mundos paralelos "próximas", como a Terra-Um ou Terra-S. Os exemplos incluem: * Appleton City e Cosmos * Calvin City * Capitol City e Federal City * Cliffland 'Geografia incomum, Estados-nação:' Um número significativo de nações modernas existia exclusivamente na Terra-Dois, e muitos deles não tinha homólogos diretos sobre mundos paralelos "próximas", como a Terra-Um ou Terra-S. Os exemplos incluem: * Aculpec, na América Central * Bahdnisia, sudeste da Asia * Bartilia * Bolaria * Boravia, na Europa * Cabbagia, na Europa * Dukalia, na Europa * Emporia * Frappe * Galonia, na Europa * Gavonia, na Europa, Fronteira com Resbia * Kurtavia, na Europa * Latara, na América do Sul * Luthoria, fronteira com Twerpan * Luxen, fronteira com Thoria * Napkan, na Ásia Oriental * Neptunia, num novo continente, habitado por Mestres, regido por Solo, o Mestre dos Mestres * Nestralia, na Europa * Numark, na Europa * Nural, na Europa * Oxnalia, na Europa * Resbia, na Europa, fronteira com Gavonia * San Colombo, na América do Sul * San Monte * Santa Flora, na América Latina * Sung Wei, no sudeste da Ásia * Syronia, na América Latina * Toran, na Europa, Fronteira com a Galônia * Twerpan, na Ásia Oriental, fronteira com Luthoria *Verdania, na América do Sul * e outros. 'Geografia incomum: tumbas ocultas, reinos secretos e civilizações perdidas:' Um número significativo de postos avançados alienígenas, reinos secretos e civilizações perdidas, algumas povoada e outras não, que existiam exclusivamente na Terra-Dois, e muitos deles não tinha homólogos diretos sobre mundos paralelos "próximas", como a Terra-Um ou Terra-S . Os exemplos incluem: * A Cidade africana de Ophir, governado pela Rainha Setap, destruída por Zatara, em 1939. * Minas africanas de Ophir, perto dos penhascos vermelhos, localização não confirmado observado pelo professor Kent e Congo Bill, em 1941. * A cidade africana escondida dos homens-macacos, encontrado pelo professor Gladstone e Slam Bradley em 1938. * Africano isolada, antiga, com paredes na cidade de "Link man", encontrado por Raoul D'Armand e Zatara em 1940. A cidade fica em meio a uma vasta savana gramada, no topo de um planalto mesado tipo íngreme, e agora é preenchida apenas por estátuas de pedra de macaco como homens ou macacos humanóides. * Habitação subterrânea americana de Pessoas Toupeiras, sob Washington, D.C. * Anglonia, em uma escala de montanha inexplorada perto Palestina, isolado por 600 anos, a casa de camponeses europeus medievais e cavaleiros blindados, como descobertos por Steve Trevor e Mulher-Maravilha, em 1947. Anglonia mudou de um feudo feudal para uma democracia no final de 1940. * Antártica Bitterland, repouso dos Seal Men, inimigos de Eveland. * Antártica Eveland, uma terra escondida perto do Pólo Sul, uma colônia venusiana, liderada por Eva, a filha da Rainha Desira de Vênus, como descoberto por Mulher-Maravilha em meados da década de 1940. * Antártica de Mayala, um vale em que vivem debaixo da terra os restos misturados de impérios antigos maias e astecas, como descoberto por Cotton Carver em 1939. A carreira de Carver o levou de Mayala para uma série de reinos e civilizações subterrâneas, incluindo a Terra da Rainha Kote, Loma, Thule, a Terra de Sere, a Zona Polar, a Cidade de Vidro, Ugar, Esmeralda, Barlunda, Sarthon, Barok, e outras. * Ilha do Atlântico, posto avançado da Roma Imperial, governou até 1945 por Nero Maximus. * Atlântica cidade secreta submarina da raça do mal dos homens da lua, gaseados até à morte por Zatara em 1940. * Atlântida: ** Atlântida, cidade de Venturia, governado pela Rainha Clea até 1944 e depois pela rainha Octavia. ** Atlântida, cidade de Aurania, governada pela Rainha Eeras, aliada de Mulher-Maravilha. ** Atlântida, uma cidade perdida em uma caverna subaquática, encontrado por Zatara em 1939. ** Atlântida, uma cidade submersa antiga desabitada, encontrado pelo pai de Aquaman em 1920. Este famoso explorador do oceano construiu para si uma casa à prova de água dentro de um dos palácios, e viveu lá, estudando os registros e dispositivos da raça antiga, ao longo de décadas. ** Atlântida, uma cidade abandonada em uma caverna subterrânea, dentro ou perto dos Açores, encontrado pelos Três Ases em 1941. * Caverna brasileira, em Mato Grosso, defendida por uma tribo de pessoas anãs, contendo um grande ídolo de platina e uma estátua de platina-tamanho de um homem falecido Fred Hart. * A China, em um local remoto não revelado, um antigo templo que até 1939 continha o Tesouro de Gengis Khan, encontrado e reivindicado pelo Nandan Khan, um Pan Chi-Lou e seu parceiro americano Ian Murray. ** Este foi um tesouro completamente diferente daquele encontrado no Interior de Mongólia por Zatara, naquele mesmo ano. * Ilha Dolorosa, lar de várias espécies estranhas de vida, humanoides e de outras formas. * Templo Egípcio de Philae, ao lado do rio Nilo, covil original do antigo feiticeiro Amen-Hotep * Paraíso Escondido do Himalaia, no território Nephul, descoberto pelo Capitão Desmo em 1939. Este vale tropical escondido é o lar de crocodilos do Himalaia e canibais gigantes do Himalaia. * Reino do Himalaia dos sete, mestres secretos do Doutor Oculto * Nas montanhas da Serra Madre, remanescentes de uma antiga cidade asteca, com uma grande sala cheia de itens de ouro, como descobriram Gunner Bill, Whistler Will e Fog Fortune em 1940. * Mosteiro tibetano no Himalaia do louco Lama Jerbel, local da trama assuma o controle do mundo em 1939. * Vale Perdido, disse ser "governado por répteis", como visitado por Arqueiro Verde e Ricardito em 1949. * México: ** Cidade mexicana escondida governada por Herbert Handers o Rei Gorila, e seu exército de gorilas-transplantado-cérebros humanos, como descoberto e destruído por Zatara em 1939. ** Na mexicana Sierra Madre, restos de uma antiga cidade asteca, com uma grande sala cheia de itens de ouro, como descoberto por Gunner Bill, Whistler Will, e Fog Fortune em 1940. ** Nas selvas mexicanas de Yucatan, a "Pirâmide Perdida de Kukulkan," com artefatos e textos de feitiçaria, como constatados por um anônimo alemão arqueólogo / ocultista, que usou esses itens para ter super poderes * No interior de Mongólia, o túmulo de Genghis Khan, anteriormente preenchido com ouro e pedras preciosas, como encontrado e saqueado por Zatara e seu cúmplice a Tigresa, em 1939. ** Este era um tesouro completamente diferente do encontrado em outra área da China por Ian Murray, Ken Cockerill e Pan Chi-Lou, naquele mesmo ano. * Na Baía de Nova Iorque, o canyon submarino ca asa dos invasores Kogat, destruída por Gavião Negro em 1940 * O Pacífico a "Ilha que o Tempo Esqueceu", uma ilha vulcânica povoada por Neandertais, com uma monstruosa Roca vivendo no vulcão. Um agente imperial japonês treinou os homens Neandertais como soldados, e emitiu-os metralhadoras. A ilha vulcânica explodiu em 1942. * A "Ilha Pré-Histórica" do Pacífico, uma ilha vulcânica, povoada por humanos pigmeus peludos e dinossauros, descoberta em 1939 pelo professor Charles Starwin. Pouco depois da descoberta, uma turbulência tectônica submergiu-a no oceano. * Ilha Paraíso, lar de Hipólita e a nação das amazonas, local a Fonte da Juventude *Deserto do Sahara a Cidade de Ulonda, meia destruído em uma "morte de meteoros" ataque pelo renegado senhor da guerra Zolar em 1940. * A Cidade Selada, governado pelo Gorrah,, descoberto por Tex Thomson em 1938. * Na América do Sul "Terra Além das Nuvens", esconderijo definitiva do capitão Vurm.. * Na América do Sul a "Cidade Vermelha", uma colônia Inca perdida, local da Fonte da juventude. * Cidade Inca Secreta Sul Americana, visitada por Mulher-Maravilha em 1942, * Sem nome uma colônia subterrânea de verde, peludo, sem palavras, todos-machos "sub-homens", encontrado e dominado pelo Ultra-Humanoide em 1942. Astronomia Incomum: Planetas Habitados * Lua da Terra * Eros * Júpiter * Krypton * Marte * Mércurio * Netuno * Plutão * Saturno * Urano * Vênus | Residentes = Ciência As propriedades da matéria, as leis da física e os princípios da química eram muito diferentes na Terra-Dois daqueles de nosso próprio mundo, ou de contínuos paralelos "próximos". Por exemplo, não há registro de uma "Força de Aceleração" no na Terra-Dois. Alquimia * 1939, o Soro de Transformação de Fang Gow, que transformou homens vivos em manequins de cera e um antídoto que os restaurou ao normal, * 1940, Plaster de Slight tinha uma Fórmula que animava uma Estátua, * 1940, Snegg de Wax tinha uma fórmula que animava cera, Biologia * 1939, os monstros híbridos de Sin Yen: 1 / gigante homem-macaco, 2 / aranha gigante e 3 / gigante octodílio, * 1940, Gombezi mutado de Togg e híbrido Lobo/Búfalo, * 1941, extracto de supertiroidina de Buttsford, e abelhas gigantes, * 1942, Kangos Amazônicos são capazes de viajar espacialmente, Física * 1941, Raios Negros de indutor de invisibilidade de Darrk, * 1943, Raio de Invisibilidade de Von Gunther * 1948, Fótons que esmagam de Van Nell & Lester, Física Cronocinética * 1935, Máquina do Tempo de Mowcher, * 1942, Máquina do Tempo de Grimm, * 1942, Máquina do Tempo de um inventor não identificado * 1944, O "Evolutionizer" da Zool era capaz de viajar no tempo, Física Dimensional * 1939, A máquina de Gateway de Quarta Dimensão de Susswill, * 1941,Aparelho Homunculus Composição da Quinta Dimensão de Iker, Física Gravitacional * 1940, o equipamento antigravidade Metal Enésimo de Hall, * 1940, Equipamento Progravidade eletrônica de Gross, * 1941, Cajado de Gravidade do Knight, * 1941, Tapete de vôo de Izzel, * 1941, Tapete voador de Thomson, * 1965, Cajado Cósmico de Knight, , uma melhoria no original Cajado de Gravidade. Química * 1942, Solução-Inviso de Smythe, Química Farmacêutica * 1940, A fórmula que expande uma pessoa de Fang Gow, * 1940, Fórmula “Miraclo” de Tyler, * 1941, Fórmula que encolhe a pessoa de Doombie, Medicina * 1937, Técnica de Transplante de Cérebro Interespécies de Chin Lung, * 1939, Técnica de transplante de cérebro Inter especies de Kichung, * 1941, Técnica marciana de transplante de cérebro de humano para robô, * 194(?), Raio “Miraclo” de Tyler , uma melhoria na poção original * 1942, Raio Púrpura Amazônico , * 1942, Máquina do Renascimento de Von Gunther, Medicina Psiquiátrica * 1939, Fórmula de Inteligência Destilada de Briggs-Dupre, * 1943, Máquina de hipnose de Von Gunther, * 1943, Psico-eletro-atomizador, para separar os espíritos dos corpos, Metalurgia * Amazonium, Kryptonita, e Metal Enésimo existem na Terra-Dois, e em vários universos paralelos "próximos", como Terra-Um e Terra Primal, enquanto aparentemente não existem em outros, como a Terra-S e o Universo Quality. * Elementos como o Amnesium existe na Terra-Um e na Nova Terra, enquanto aparentemente não existe na Terra-Dois. Engenharia Muitos dispositivos, aparelhos, veículos, foram construídos na Terra-Dois que nunca poderiam ter sido construídos ou feitos para trabalhar em nosso próprio mundo. Veículos * 1939, Carros invisíveis de Ultra-Humanoide, * 1942, Avião Invisível Amazônico, * 1948, Girocarro escalador de parede de Garvey, Armas, Raios * 1939, Raio de Calor de Berhener, * 1939, Feixe de raios de Burton, * 1939, Arma de raios de Dodds, * 1939, Raio Desintegrador de Salvini, * 1940, Raio Spoilator de Fang Gow, * 1940, Raio de morte subatômico de Hunter, * 1941, Arma de Metal de Borloff (metal-desintegração de raio), * 1941, Raio Cometa deEdley (um raio de repulsão alimentado por cometas), * 1941, O Raio Diminutivo de Luz, * 1941, Raio da Morte Roxo de Norkut, Outras Armas * 1939, Fórmula Explosiva de Carnochan, * 1939, Arma de Som de Fang Gow, * 1939, Toxina da "Morte da Neve" Mobrune, * 1940, Super anestésico de Gás de Hunter, * 1940, Ultra-Dynamo de Hastor, * 1940, Arma antiaérea de ar quente do colaborador de Nitoff, * 1941, Ultra-Dynamo de Doog, * 1941, A maquinaria de geração de terremotos de longa distância de Vurm, * 1943, Espelho Solar de Moroni, pistola de gelo de gás e aros metálicos mortais, Robótica, Sensores, Computadores, Comunicações, Cibernética * 1936, Os robôs gigantes da Voz, com olhos de raio da morte, * 1939, Máquina de Controle de Mente de um Inventor Desconhecido, * 1940, Raio de áudio de Fang Gow, * 1940, Transceptor telepático de longo alcance de Fang Gow, * 1940, Sistema de video de Radiofoto de Togg, * 1942, Rádio Mental Amazônico, * 1943, Dispositivo de detecção de submarino de Hart, * 1943, Dispositivo Protetor Anti-Submarino da Mulher-Maravilha, * 1945, Brincos de audição magnética amazônicos, | Notas = * Os super-heróis da Terra-Dois apareceram na Terra-Um começando com ''Flash'' #123. O conceito de Terra-Dois foi desenvolvido pelo escritor Gardner Fox. :* Entretanto, a idéia inicial de Schwartz era que os personagens da Era de Ouro originais existiriam na "Terra 1" e os personagens atuais da Era de Prata na "Terra 2". Esse conceito foi misturado, resultando na designação de universo atual.Homem de Dois Mundos: Minha Vida em Ficção Científica e Quadrinhos (autobiografia de Julius Schwartz) * A existência do Universo pré-crise da Terra-Dois era conhecido pelos super-humanos (tanto heróis e vilão) da população da Terra-Um e várias outras Terras, incluindo Terra-X e Terra-Três. ''Flash'' #129. No entanto, a população em geral dessas outras Terras ignoravam a existência da Terra-Dois Pré-Crise. * Muitos, embora não todas, as histórias da Era de Ouro foram retroativamente atribuída a continuidade da Terra-Dois. A história original da Terra-Dois foi baseada em grande parte das principais histórias publicadas da DC entre 1935 e 1955 e foram consideradas como sendo parte da Terra-Dois, apesar de alguns aspectos r das histórias originais dos heróis primários, incluindo Superman, Batman e Mulher Maravilha da Terra-Dois foram posteriormente revisadas pesadamente para ser diferente dos livros reais da época, tais como Superman da Terra-Dois casando com Lois Lane no início de 1950 e tornando-se editor-chefe da Estrela Diária e Batman se casando com um Mulher-Gato reformada em 1955. :*Muitos leitores hoje geralmente denotam os Personagens da Era de Ouro para significar os personagens reais que realmente aparecem nos livros desta época. Embora alguns ainda chamam os personagens da Terra-Dois como a versão Era de Ouro, apesar dos personagens da Terra-Dois serem muito diferente dos personagens reais nos livros daquela época. :* Para abordar algumas dessas diferenças, uma "Alternativa Terra-Dois" (Terra-Dois-A) foi sugerida por E. Nelson Bridwell na página de cartas da Família Superman e formalmente canonizada em O Índice Oficial da Crise nas Infinitas Terras (Março de 1986). :* A Crise nas Terras Infinitas: O Compêndio lista uma "Terra-B2" que remete o leitor para uma lista inexistente de Terra-Quarenta e Seis. O que essa realidade era e como ela diferia da Terra-Dois ou Terra-Dois-A é desconhecida. :* Por motivos de simplicidade, assumir-se-á que "Terra-Dois-A" é uma realidade do Hipertempo que muitas vezes interagiu com a Terra-Dois causando distorções nos detalhes dos eventos da Terra-Dois. *"A Era de Ouro" a Terra-Dois foi retroativamente apagada da existência (como com o resto do Multiverso da Pré-Crise devido aos eventos na Crise nas Infinitas Terras com uma cópia próxima (se não cópia exata) criada no final de 52. Flash: Ponto de Ignição viu uma Terra 2 muito diferente e, de acordo com Jeff King, "Pós-Convergência, cada personagem que já existiu, seja em Continuidade ou Canon, está agora disponível para nós como contadores de histórias", o que significa que Terra-Dois, Terra-2, e a Terra 2 agora tudo existe. encontrando Kal-L da Terra-Dois e aprendendo sobre as várias Terras e algumas diferenças entre os dois Supermans]] | Curiosidades = * Bob Rozakis listed the issues where the transfer from Earth-Two to Earth-One characters happened in the Daily Planet promotional page Vol 76 #5 week of Feb 5, 1979: Bob Rozakis listou as edições em que a transferência da Terra-Dois para Terra-Um personagens que apareceram no Planeta Diário página promocional Vol 76 #5 semana de 5 de fevereiro de 1979: :* Batman: e . Batman: e . estabelece a primeira aparição do Batman da Terra-Um como e cita como a primeira aparição de "Pré-Crise da Terra-Um de Gotham City", isso elimina tudo do Batman relatado nas histórias antes de da Terra-Um e coloca-os firmemente na Terra-Dois (todos os elementos Terra-Um podem ser explicados através do Hipertempo). :* Superman: Definitivamente, antes de e Rozakis lembra-se vagamente de alguém que apresentou o como a última aventura do Superman Terra-Dois. *O termo "Terra-2" tem sido usado para se referir a outras Terras: :*A Terra Primária da DC foi nomeada "Terra-2" pelo Lex Luthor da Antimatéria em LJA: Terra-2. :*A Terra-616 da Marvel em ''LJA/Vingadores'' #3 é chamada "Terra-2" por Hal Jordan. :* Terra-2, uma realidade efetivamente idêntica à Terra-Dois nos 52 multiverso. :* Terra 2, uma realidade com versões atualizadas dos personagens da Terra-Dois no Multiverso dos Novos 52. | Links = * Terra-Dois com base no artigo "Observações sobre a Finito Número de Terras" no oficial Índicedo Crossover Crise nas Inifintas Terra por Lou Mougin e Mark Waid. * Linha do Tempo da Terra-Dois por Blaklion * Cronologia da Terra-Dois do Projeto Cinco Terras (Nota: contém alguns dados de fan fiction) * Cronologia da Terra-Dois por Mike, o incrível mundo da DC Comics }} Categoria:Terra-Dois